Lucas Glass
Lucas Glass is a 15 year old half-human, half-demon and the son of the Glass Demon Sorceress Shuang Jing and the younger twin brother of Logan Glass. Raised on the streets, Lucas was highly protective of and cared for his brother, who was far more timid than he. He will make his debut in arc 5 of City Shadows as one of many half breeds targeted by Section 16 and the Shadow Strikers. Physical description In his human form, Logan has tan skin, dark red eyes and short black hair parted to the left. His appearance and clothing are identical to Logan's with the exception of the purple coat Logan wears. Beyond that, they wear the same purple sweater, black dress vest, white pants and black sneakers. In his demon form, Lucas has light blue skin, greyish blue hair and red eyes. He wears elaborate purple robes and white pants but lacks the dark purple hood and cloak that Logan has. He also has three curved glass shards hovering just behind his arms. Personality Unlike Logan, Lucas is far more outgoing and confident. Because of this, Logan has become highly dependent on Lucas to make the decisions and look out for him. Lucas is smart and a quick thinker, able to quickly evaluate what they need to do or where they need to go. He is very protective of and cares a great deal for his brother. Abilities Powers *'Glass Demon Chi:' Born as the son of the Glass Demon Sorceress, Lucas inherited Glass Demon Chi and is capable of creating, manipulating and controlling glass. Unlike Logan, Lucas uses his powers far more often and is therefore more proficient and skilled in their use. **'Glass projection:' Lucas can project glass outward in the form of attacks, most commonly as small shards. **'Hyalokinetic constructs:' Lucas can create constructs out of glass, such as tools, weapons, barriers and objects. ***'Glass duplicates:' Lucas can also create duplicates that are identical to him or anyone else out of glass. **'Invisibility:' By bending the light around him at certain angles, Lucas can become invisible to the naked eye. **'Reflection manipulation:' Lucas also has the power to manipulation reflections through glass and mirrors. ***'Mirror imprisonment:' He can trap people in mirrors or any reflective surface, leaving them trapped in a mirror world. ***'Appearance mimicry:' Lucas can alter his appearance to resemble someone else. ***'Mirror image:' He can mimic the movements and attacks of another flawlessly. *'Reflection (映出 ''Yìng Chū, literally: “reflect back”):' Lucas' secondary power inherited from his mother allows him to reflect any oncoming attack back to the original user or in another direction. The attack being reflected does not lose any power when reflect and is simply redirected to another target in full force. *'Form transformation:' Lucas is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form because of his mixed bloodline. **'Partial transformation:' He can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Lucas inherited a demonic temper from his mother. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Lucas possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Lucas can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. If the demon is in a human disguise, however, he cannot detect them unless he makes physical contact with them. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' He is capable of bestowing a portion of his Glass Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. *'Aura perception:' He is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. He cannot, however, see through falsely produced auras. Skills *'Survival:' From years on the streets, Lucas has learned how to survive on minimal resources and find places where he can get vital resources. *'Thievery:' Lucas has become adept at stealing what he needs to survive. Weaknesses *'Sound waves and vibrations:' Glass is easily shattered by powerful vibrations and sound waves. *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Lucas is susceptible to Chi spells that target his demon side. *'Demon hunter blood:''' As a demon, he is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. Trivia *Lucas is a name of Gaelic origin meaning "light". Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Hybrid